


Think Again

by wheresthebeach



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 3/4 of the four horsewomen, F/F, Implied Relationships, ronda is present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 05:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16696186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresthebeach/pseuds/wheresthebeach
Summary: Becky takes a visit to RAW after Survivor Series to confront Ronda and put her in her place.





	Think Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I thought of most of this when I was about to fall asleep so I put little notes in my notepad and then wrote the story around those notes. I hope you don’t hate it. Pls leave feed back. I know it’s short. It’s my first time writing. My tumblr is @rheaschild if you’d like to talk

Becky arrives at RAW with the title hanging tightly on her shoulder. She’s on a mission to find the one who’s been testing her every last nerve and put her in her place. She wants to remind Ronda whose domain she’s in and teach her some respect. She’s walking around backstage when she spots two familiar faces cuddling closely.

“Hey losers!” Becky called out. “Get a room.” 

Sasha picks her head up from Bayley’s chest and rolls her eyes. “What are you doing here Rebecca? Come to attack again?” She asked rhetorically.

“Ouch, I’m wounded Sasha.” Becky says teasingly. Bayley shakes her head at both of them. “God the two of you don’t ever stop bickering do you.” Bayley lets go of Sasha and hugs Becky. Becky returns the hug and Sasha says, “gotta make sure The Man knows who made her.” 

“You didn’t make shit Sash” Becky replies “I’m better than you ever were.” Sasha goes to retaliate but Bayley cuts her off “enough you two, Becks what are doing here actually?” She asks curiously.

“I’m looking for that so called champion you guys have here on RAW. It’s time she learns her place in this business.” She seethes. Sasha nods her head in agreement. Bayley agreed more subtly. 

“I think she’s around somewhere. Try the trainer's room after the beating Char gave her Sunday.” Bayley laughed. “Yea that’s my girl” Becky said proudly. “She might not be here though. We know how she acts when she gets beat.” Sasha said chuckling. They all laughed and chatted for a bit and went their separate ways.

•••

Becky walks around a bit until she finally spots who she’s been looking for. She walks over to where she was standing. She observes the bruises and marks all over Ronda’s body.

“Aye Ronnie, my girl really put a hurting on ya huh?” She says with her signature smirk. 

Ronda turns around, “I wouldn’t get to cocky Becky. She could only beat me with weapons.” She said with false confidence.

“Now now we both know that’s not true. She could easily beat you but she wanted to make sure your first lost came from me sweetheart.” She says cockily. 

“Watch yourself Becky, we all know you can’t take a punch and I don’t care one bit that you’re already injured. I’ll put you out for more time bitch.” Ronda says menacingly. Two people approach and stand behind Ronda with their arms crossed on their chests. Becky gets nervous for a second then realizes who they are. 

“You two back? Done making out in a closet?” Becky says to Bayley and Sasha. Sasha blushes a bit and Bayley just shrugs as if to say yeah. 

“You should leave Becky. It’s 3 on 1. You’re not welcome here on RAW.” Ronda says not really thinking about who’s standing behind her. 

Becky laughs loudly. “You think 3 on 1 is in your favor. Ronnie Ronnie Ronnie, think again.” Ronda turns to see who’s behind her.

Bayley smirks and Sasha arrogantly wiggles her fingers. “Cmon Ronda, you’re the baddest women on the planet right? You can take all of us right?” Sasha says.

“She’s hurting too much ladies. That kendo stick from Charlotte did some damage.” Bayley mocks. 

“You two are on RAW, you should be on my side.” Ronda claims. “Becky sent smackdown in and attacked ALL of us or did you forget?” Ronda tries.

“Watch the footage honey, we weren’t touched when smackdown invaded.” Sasha stated smirking.

“Yeah unlike like some “champions” Becky has control over her locker room. You on the other hand did nothing when Nia, Tamina, Alexa and Mickie screwed us over. We know where our loyalty lies” Bayley says lowly and raises her hand slowly with four fingers and puts it right in Ronda’s face. 

Sasha and Becky laugh loudly not expecting that from Bayley and that sets Ronda off. Ronda spins around and lunges at Becky. Becky saw it coming and was able to get out the way quickly. Bayley and Sasha grab at Ronda quickly pinning her arms behind her back. Even though Ronda was a professional fighter Sasha and Bayley are strong then her and can easily hold her. 

“Aww what’s the matter Ronnie? Bit off more than you can chew yeah?” Becky spits as she punches Ronda in the face. Ronda drops to her knees quickly. She’s never been good at taking punches. (Yes this was shade) Her head drops forward and Sasha grabs her hair and holds her head up forcing her to look at Becky. 

“Remember what business you’re in Ronda. We built this ring for women’s wrestling and you will learn to respect it. You and you’re ponies are absolutely nothing compared to us. You can’t compare so stop trying.” Becky snarks. Sasha lets go of her hair and pushes her head forward. Bayley pushes Ronda forward so she hits the ground. 

“Remember your place rookie” Bayley says as she grabs Ronda’s face. “Sasha and I are always lurking and have no problem taking you out every week if we have to.” Bayley throws Ronda’s head forcefully away and stands up. 

“Just keep this in mind Ronda next time you wanna step outta line.” Sasha says. 

The three of them stand over Ronda as she groans in pain. “What’s the matter? Not the baddest bitch on the planet anymore huh?” Becky teases. “Someone take a picture and send it to Charlotte. She’d enjoy this.” Bayley says. Sasha pulls out her phone and snaps a picture and sends it to Charlotte. “All done.” They go to walk away and Ronda reaches to grab Becky, Bayley however sees it coming and kicks Ronda’s arm away hard. “You don’t learn do you.” Sasha laughs. 

“Thanks Bayley. You’ve always had the mans back.” Becky jokes. “Jesus please stop with the man moniker. It’s annoying” Sasha says. “No it’s not!” Becky responds. 

Bayley shakes her head annoyed at both of them and starts walking away. She’s feels a heavy weight land on her back a few seconds later. 

“Onward my trusty steed!” Becky shouts point her finger forward. Bayley laughs and starts galloping holding Becky tight. Sasha jogs to catch up to them. 

“Hey! That’s my horsewomen, Charlotte’s yours!” She shouts out at them. They all laugh with each other and decide where to go out to eat for dinner later that night. 

They and everyone else know who the true four horsewomen are and Ronda and her friends will learn quick hopefully.


End file.
